


Aliens and topping

by ceciliawriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied top luke, implied top michael, like seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael talk about aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and topping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this http://idareyoutowrite.tumblr.com/post/132836215967
> 
> I don't know what this is. I wrote it in like ten minutes, so there people who said that I should write fluff! It's pretty shit but I like it.

“Don’t ask my how I know this, but more alien abductions are reported every year than shark attacks”

"Oh really? Where did you find the proof of that?" Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes at how dumb his boyfriend could be. It was an endearing quality but at times it got a bit ridiculous, like right now. Luke had started freaking out about the supposed alien sighting and that has lead to him googling aliens and reading every bullshit site. Not that Michael didn't believe in aliens, duh they're real it doesn't make sense for them not to be. But he didn't think that aliens were running around kidnapping people. Not that Luke would listen to reason.

"No really Michael! Aliens have been abducting people for years! There's proof every where. I wouldn't be surprised if aliens have infiltrated the government and are planing to take over the world!" Luke's arms are flying around in some kind of shock. Luke then narrowed his eyes at Michael and leaned in closer, "Are you a alien? Is that why you're laughing at me? Because I'm uncovering your secret diabolical plan to harvest our minds!"

How Michael kept his laughter in he didn't know, but this was to good of opportunity to miss. Pranking Luke was one of his favorite things, second to fucking Luke. "Oh no you have discovered out evil plan! I must alert the mother ship, this will change everything! We will have to skip to the end of the plan. Which means annihilating the human race!"

Luke's eyes widened in awe and shock. Michael couldn't keep his laughter in at the expression on Luke's face. Laughter bubbled out of him till he was bent over laughing with tears streaming down his face. Luke frowned and hit Michael in the arm. "Hey! Don't laugh at me, you were convincing!"

"Sure I was Luke, I've always been know as a great actor." Luke snorted at that.

"What about one time you tried to convince my mom that we weren't dating. You ended up blurting out and I quote sorry Mrs. Hemmings but I fucked your son last night."

Michael groaned and put his heads in his hands. "When will you let that go?"

"When my brothers stop teasing me about being a bottom!"

"So never then?"

Luke punched his arm again. "I top too! Stop giggling I did once and you know you loved it!"

Michael smiled at his boyfriend who was now pouting adorably. "I love how we went from talking about aliens to talking about who tops."

Luke smiled and laughed. "I love you too."

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes it was, or what you were really saying." Luke smirked "or were you saying how I should top tonight?"

"Well if you want to." Michael looked with a fond smile as Luke's eyes went wide again. Luke whispered "Wait really?"

"Of course Luke." Michael rolled his eyes. Luke smiled widely. "Well I'm not waiting till tonight! Come on Michael! To the bedroom!"

Michael followed his over excited boyfriend. God he loves Luke. Luke looked back and grinned back at him. “I love you too Michael. Now lets have hot sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best. My Tumblr is @lustingformichael


End file.
